marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Flustercluck
Flustercluck is the ninth episode of the second season of the television series The Punisher. Synopsis A big bounty inspires New York's worst to pursue the Punisher. A restless Amy seeks help from a fellow grifter. Russo and Krista consider the future. Plot Frank Castle returns to the trailer where he meets Amy Bendix, as well as Curtis Hoyle and Dinah Madani. Madani insists that the conflict with Jigsaw needs to be ended but Castle notes that Russo, as well as John Pilgrim, will not stop. Castle admits that in the end, he needs to be what he means to be to end it all. With money from the ReadyQuick Check Cashing, Russo turned his crew to micro-army that cause chaos across New York City. Russo promises Krista Dumont to abandon his lifestyle and start a new life with her but not before he finishes with Castle. Pilgrim attends a meeting with Anderson Schultz to discuss the situation with Bendix and Castle. Anderson notices that if the New York City Police Department would get them, they could tell the police everything about the Schultzes' crimes. Anderson then orders Pilgrim to use his old contacts in the city and put a bounty for Castle and Bendix. Pilgrim insists that he should deal with them himself, as he was struggling to use his contacts. However, Anderson convinces him to do what he asks him for, as Pilgrim need to return to his family. Hoyle and Bendix are tracking the movements of Russo's crew and informs Castle about their location. Castle kills several crew members, including Moke. Using Moke's phone, Castle learns about Lanie who had a connection with Russo's crew. Anderson meets his son at the golf court, discussing his current state. David notices that Anderson does not care about David himself as much as he cares about his political image. However, Anderson insists that his political campaign is really important for them, so he asks David to return home for a while. Pilgrim meets with Danny at his nightclub, informing him that Castle and Bendix need to be taken alive. Danny uses his contacts within the Aryan Brotherhood and mercenary crews within the city to pursue them. However, he also informs Kusack about Pilgrim's return. Castle attends the Tipsy Tilly's Bar and convinces Lanie to tell him about Russo's crew and Lanie informs him about their hideout. Outside of the bar, Castle is confronted by Lead Assassin and his mercenaries, however, Castle quickly take down all of them and learns about a bounty. Seeking for answers, Russo sneaks into Madani's apartment where he finds his diary and waits for Madani's return. Russo confronts Madani at her own living room, asking her about their affairs and Madani's hatred to him. Russo asks her why Castle destroyed him and Madani told him about the massacre of his family and everything Russo did to Castle. Hoyle gathers a meeting with veterans at the St. John's Evangelical Lutheran Church, asking them for help to find Russo. Later, he is called by Castle who found out that Bendix escaped the trailer. Learning that Bendix is not with Hoyle, Castle returns at the streets to find her. Meanwhile, Bendix meets with Shantel, asking her for help to leave the city. She refuses to return to Castle, admitting that she should go away a while ago, much to Castle's displeasure. However, Shantel informs Martin about Bendix, in order to pay for her debts. Bendix informs Castle about her location and before Martin could capture her, Castle kills all his mercenaries. Bendix shoots Martin in the chest, so Castle finishes him, as he did not want Bendix to become the murderer. Madani meets with Dumont at her apartment, discussing their points of view on Russo, should he be forgiven for his actions or not. Pilgrim returns to a club for an update about Castle and Bendix, only to be confronted by Kusack who was waiting for his return for a long time. Kusack reminds Pilgrim about his time within the Aryan Brotherhood but Pilgrim tells him how he was saved by the Schultzes what allowed him to become a new person. To punish Pilgrim for betraying them, Kusack and his subordinates prepare to attack Pilgrim what did not intimidate him. Cast Main Cast: *Jon Bernthal as Frank Castle/Punisher *Ben Barnes as Billy Russo/Jigsaw *Amber Rose Revah as Dinah Madani *Jason R. Moore as Curtis Hoyle *Josh Stewart as John Pilgrim *Floriana Lima as Krista Dumont *Giorgia Whigham as Amy Bendix Guest Stars: *Corbin Bernsen as Anderson Schultz *Todd Alan Crain as Senator David Schultz *Kevin Chapman as Kusack *Derek Goh as Danny *Brendan Ryan as Moke *Samuel Gomez as José *Jimi Stanton as Todd *Brett Bartholomew as Phillip *Robert J. Hawk as Christopher *Brett Parks as Denny *Jesse Bradley as Davis *Jordyn DiNatale as Shantel *Flora Wildes as Lanie *Justin Paul as Martin *David Nash as Lead Assassin *Jeremie Carlson as Tony Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Krista Dumont's Apartment **Valhalla **Dinah Madani's Apartment **''Tipsy Tilly's Bar'' **St. John's Evangelical Lutheran Church **Metro-General Hospital (mentioned) * (mentioned) Events *Jigsaw's Campaign **Raid of the Lower East Side Housing Project **Infiltration into Dinah Madani's Apartment **Chase of Jigsaw's Crew (mentioned) **Robbery of the ReadyQuick Check Cashing (mentioned) *Schultz Conspiracy **Attack on Frank Castle **Rescue of Amy Bendix *Massacre at Central Park (mentioned) *Duel at the Central Park Carousel (mentioned) *Attack on Curtis Hoyle (mentioned) Items *Punisher's Vest *Jigsaw's Mask *Billy Russo's Journal Vehicles To be added Creatures *Dogs (mentioned) Organizations *United States Department of Homeland Security *Jigsaw's Crew *Aryan Brotherhood *New York City Police Department (mentioned) *United States Marine Corps (mentioned) *FBI (file) *Fiona's Crew (mentioned) Mentioned *Maria Castle *Brett Mahoney *Rebecca Pilgrim (picture) *Michael Pilgrim (picture) *Lemuel Pilgrim (picture) *Eliza Schultz *Lisa Castle *Frank Castle, Jr. *Fiona *Jake Nelson Music References External Links * * Category:The Punisher Episodes